A peripheral vision acquisition system can be used to capture images of an edge (e.g., a plain edge) or a notch of a wafer. The captured images can be subjected to image processing and calculation in order to obtain deviations in centering and orientation of the wafer from a wafer stage, based on which centering and orientation assemblies in the wafer stage system can perform compensation. Wafers produced by different manufacturers may have varying wafer shapes and notch shapes and possibly different relative positional relationships between marks and the notch, and pre-alignment systems of different photolithography tools may have different centering and orientation accuracy. Consequently, wafer placement accuracy sometimes cannot meet the requirements of the photolithography tool for the next process.